Akatsuki 4th of July
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: Oneshot. Hidan and Dei go out to get fireworks to celebrate a country's freedom even though they don't live there. Happy 4th of July to them Americans! OOC


**Happy 4****th**** of July everyone! ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All of the Akatsuki sat in the living room quietly doing whatever they wanted to do such as read or sleep. Except for a certain bomber who complained every once in a while about not being outside and blowing firecrackers into the air. Deidara continued to b*cth and complain until some members were forced to leave for some peace and quiet.

"Come on, we only have a few hours until nightfall, why can't you just run to the market in the closest village and purchase some TNT for the rest of the members un?"

Deidara whined, sounding like a four year old. He was currently trying to persuade Pein, the Akatsuki leader, into making one member of the Akatsuki run to a village and purchase some firecrackers for the others. Pein was irritated the third time the bomber had asked and this was probably the tenth.

"Deidara, please stop asking, I'm not gonna risk the chance of being identified and the money…"

Pein sighed irritably, rubbing his temples. Deidara made the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

Deidara begged in legato. Pein rolled his eyes lazily and sighed once again, looking at Deidara.

"Keep begging and I'll strip you from your clay."

Pein said, slightly furrowing his eye brows. Deidara inwardly gasped, but outside, he frowned.

"Come on un! Can't we all just have some fun for once un?"

Deidara protested, crossing his arms childishly and furrowing his eye brows. Hidan then walked into the room with bottled water in his hand.

"What's up?"

He asked, looking at every members' activities continue. He raised an eyebrow, taking a drink of water and looking at the boring organization once more.

"Come on guys, it's f*ckn' 4th of July, we should be f*ckn' blowing sh*t up."

Hidan said and was tackled by his best friend Deidara.  
"Yeah! We should be blowing sh*t up un!"

Deidara agreed happily, jumping off of Hidan. Deidaras buddy stood up and dusted himself off. Pein sighed in annoyance, resting his head in his hands.

"Whatever, as long as we get to go to a village and waste our money…"

Hidan said, looking from Deidara to the boring organization.

"We're not gonna be wasting any money…"

Pein said, slightly glaring at Hidan and Deidara. Hidan snorted in amusement.

"I don't give a sh*t about your money needs, you're just as greedy as Kakuzu, fine with me, I'll spend all my own f*ckn' money on firecrackers."

Hidan said, shrugging his shoulders and heading for the door.

"I know that I won't risk our money, but I won't risk the chance of us being identified and attacked."

Pein said, still glaring at the two friends.

"Fine, but if you're identified, I won't bother helping you two out."

Pein said after a long silence and silence from a sentence like that in Hidan language is 'so what?'. Deidara jumped for joy and raced for the door.

"Come on Hidan, lets leave these party poopers here un!"

Deidara chirped as he opened the door for his friend. The door slammed shut with a loud crack and the room was enveloped with another silence.

"Are you sure about this Pein?"

Konan whispered to Pein, leaning in his direction slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Dei, lets do this quick, we don't want to get identified, or that will mean trouble and you heard what leader said, we can't go crying to him."

Hidan said as the two stood on a small hill above a small village, staring down at a long white tent that had the TNT sign on the soft fabric. Deidara nodded and the two jumped off the hill, feet skidding on the rock and dirt that created the slope. The two reached the tent and entered the tent, looking at the various firecrackers that could be purchased. There were some the size of human heads and someone's thumb. Deidaras' eyes were literally sparkling with joy at the sight of all the firecrackers and fountains, probably some explosives.

It has been half an hour and Hidan had purchased thousands of dollars worth of firecrackers. The two had successfully made it out before being identified. Hidan carried five bags on both arms as the two jumped through the trees.

The two made it back safely and Hidan set the plastic bags down.

"Finally, those f*ckn' bags f*ckn' cut the f*ckn' circulation out of my arms!"

Hidan complained as he entered the large room. He dropped the bags and checked the small clock that rested by the fireplace.

"We have two hours until nightfall and none of you f*ckers deserve to use ANY of MY firecrackers."

Hidan said, jabbing a thumb into his chest as he said my.

"Wake me up when it's nightfall Dei…"

Hidan groaned as he lay on the empty couch for a nap.

"Kay un!"

Deidara said excitedly as he went into the kitchen for a snack. Everyone that stayed at the base stared at the five bloated bags of firecrackers in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hidan un! Hidan un! It's nightfall un!"

Deidara squealed, jumping on the couch to wake the Jashinist up.

"Huh, what…?"

Hidan mumbled, opening his eyes.

"It's nightfall un!"

Deidara cheered happily. Hidans' eyes shot open.

"Nightfall?! I better check to see if anybody stole my firecrackers, especially Tobi, because he wasn't here when I told anybody to not take my stuff."

Hidan said, sprinting over to the fireplace to check.

"Hmmm, everything's here, okay! Lets go outside!"

Hidan said after checking his bags and picked the five up. Deidara opened the door, letting the two outside.

The two ran a few minutes away from the base.

"Okay Dei, ready?"

Hidan asked, taking out five match boxes.

"Yeah un! I can't wait to see how the villages make art un!"

Deidara cheered as he took out a firecracker. Deidara set it in the middle of a large field and backed a few yards away. Hidan lit the match, lit the fuse, running away from it and to Deidaras side. The fuse slowly disappeared into the small container and it rocketed into the sky. A the TNT exploded in the night sky, making colorful cinders float down.

"Awesome un!"

Deidara cheered, jumping and jumping up and down. Hidan grabbed some more TNT, setting ten off at a time. The firecrackers went off constantly, allowing no break of silence. They set off small and large fountains and threw colored smoke bombs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the Akatsuki watched the firecrackers fly into the air and explode. Tobi begged Pein to let him outside to go see Hidan and Deidara, but Pein didn't let him.

"Don't you regret this? We're missing all of the fun."

Kisame said, crossing his arms.

"Shut up Kisame."

Pein said sternly, crossing his arms as well, but not turning to look at the shark like man. Kisame rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms, sighing.

"Tobi wonders how much fun Hidan-san and Sempai are having…"

Tobi said in a sad voice, if his mask wasn't on, he would probably be crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the last one…"

Hidan said as the two looked at the final container. Hours had passed as the two smirked.

"Okay Dei, after this, you can set off your clay bombs."

Hidan said as he lit the fuse and ran away from the container. The firecracker shot into the dark night sky and…

BOOM!!!

The final container shot a firecracker exploded, covering the whole view of the sky. Literally. It was purple and yellow with a green in the middle. The ashes and cinders floated down onto the field as Hidan and Deidara cheered.

"Now let me make even bigger and better art un."

Deidara said, smirking and letting the mouths on his hands chew on the clay. He morphed the clay into a small bird. Deidara tossed it into the air and let it fly higher into the sky.

"Katsu!"

Deidara called as the small bird stopped flying and exploded into different colors.

"Art is a bang un!"

Deidara called out into the night sky. Hidan shook his head in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just set off more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you see that!?"

Tobi squealed as he pointed out the window after the extremely loud explosion.

"We sure did."

Zetsu said, looking out the window. There was a HUGE firecracker explosion, followed by a large firecracker that covered half of the sky, as Tobi saw it, he was jumping for joy.

"That was REALLY big!"

Tobi said happily as he finally stopped jumping.

"Yeah, I know."

Zetsu said. Then there was another explosion, but it looked like it was Deidaras' doing.

"Why didn't we do anything?"

Tobi asked. There was a long silence, not even an explosive was set off.

"What happened to the firecrackers?"

Tobi asked, looking out of the window. Ten minutes had passed and Hidan and Deidara came in the door with five empty bags, five empty match boxes, five full bags and five new match boxes.

"Why did you buy more?"

Itachi asked, pointing at the bags.

"Heh, you f*ckers are so clueless, it's for you guys to have fun."

Hidan said with a smile. Tobi jumped up and hugged the priest.

"YAY!"

Tobi chimed in pure ecstasy. Deidara smiled and lifted a bag.

"Well, what are we all standing here for un? Lets go set them all off un!"

Deidara said in excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein and Konan watched as the remaining eight of the Akatsuki were having fun, setting off smoke bombs, firecrackers, fountains and sparklers.

"Heh, they're all so childish, even Sasori and Itachi."

Konan said as she watched a yellow firecracker explode in the sky.

"Yeah, I guess I was kinda high when I recruited them."

Pein said with a chuckle.

"Ya think?"

Konan said with a smirk, leaning back into the slick grass. They watched as the Akatsuki quickly set off all forty of the remaining firecrackers. All of the firecrackers flew into the air, nine at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Once again, happy 4****th**** of July! ^^ I made this because I just had this feeling that I should have made this. This took two hours to make. ;) So it took a while. Please review and no mentions of flames, I wanna stay happy! ^^ Bye bye!**


End file.
